Un reencuentro inesperado
by Coderiel
Summary: Prologo. adelanto de del nuevo fic, en el que el misterio, el amor, el reencuentro entre todos harán pasar sus mejores y peores días... habrá lemon, drama, misterio y mucho mas.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, e decidido empezar poniendo el prologo un poco lo que va a ser esta nueva historia que ya puse en mi perfil, espero que os guste y me salga bien plasmar todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza. Un besoo

**UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

PROLOGO

**_Cada uno de los cinco tienen vidas independientes, un trabajo diferente en lugares distintos, cada uno disfruta de su vida a su manera… pero lo que no saben es que el trabajo les volverá a unir de una manera drástica y sin alternativas de vuelta… El misterio formara ahora parte de sus vidas… los sentimientos resurgirán¿ o no?... Las mentiras se destaparan… Un secreto que creían que conocían solo los cinco, se volverá su peor enemigo, ya no hay escapatoria, existe la entrada pero no la salida. ¿Podrán cumplir el objetivo y seguir con sus vidas cotidianas?_**

**Yumi Ishiyama.**

Desde que me mude a Japón toda mi vida entera había cambiado, hacia años que lo hice y no me arrepentía, ¿Nostalgia?, tal vez, para que negarlo, pero aquí la vida era completamente diferente, no podía seguir ahí después de todo…

Tenia un pequeño apartamento el que podía costearme, tenia una cocina con un salón, dos habitaciones y un baño-aseo, vivía sola y a veces echaba de menos la compañía que en Francia era mas cercana que aquí…

Ahora trabaja como becaria en una de las empresas mas internacionales de Japón, mi trabajo consistía en ordenar, archivar papeles, llevar cafes o algo mas y hacer todo el trabajo sucio que los demás empleados no querían hacer y dejaban acumular en un lado de la mesa.

Tenia un trabajo estresante y aunque era una simple becaria, tenia que vestir con camisa, pelo recogido, falda de tubo y unos tacones no muy altos. Siempre tenia que coger el metro y llegar antes de tiempo ya que aquello era un caos…

Había un chico que se sentaba cerca de mi minúscula mesa. Era él, el que me ayudaba cuando me perdía al principio y la verdad que me parecía un chico atento, amable y físicamente no estaba mal, se me hacia raro, ya que me acostumbre a los occidentales…

El disponía de coche aunque en horas punta era lo mas estresante que podía conocer la paciencia de cada persona, pero aun así se ofrecía a llevarme a casa y eso lo agradecía.

Nuestra amistad iba cada día un paso por adelante, cada vez me sentía mas a gusto con el y disfrutando de su compañía, la de Makoto …

**Ulrich Stern**

Siempre me imagine mi vida de otra manera, nunca pensé que acabaría trabajando con mi queridísimo padre, pero había que sacarse las castañas del fuego y era la única manera. Cuando una persona se fue lejos de mi, mi valor se fue con ella y lo único que quedaba era mi cobardía por no hacer frente a las situaciones que realmente me cambiarían la vida, aquella que tanto anhelaba, al igual que toda mi felicidad… voló tan lejos…

En cierto modo me despegue de lo seguro para vivir el día a día como yo queria, ya no creía en el amor y lo único que me llenaba era ir con Odd a echar unos tragos. Tenia un piso en la misma ciudad donde estudiaba años atrás.

Compartía el piso con Odd cosa que hacia que las cosas fueran mas fáciles, al principio, era complicado ver como él disfrutaba de su libertad y como manejaba su vida como el quería, eso es cierto modo me daba envidia. Cada sábado venia acompañado de una nueva chica que ni siquiera podía presentarme por el gran pedo que se cogía o por ni siquiera saber su nombre…

Yo seguía esperando a un día que nunca llegaba, a una chica que no volvería a aparecer, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba exactamente ni a que se dedicaba, pero como bien decía Odd, algún día tendrás que superarlo y vivir la vida al máximo, al estilo Odd.

Opte por ello, me canse de esperar y la verdad que, no me paraba a ver que chica tenia de vez en cuando a lado en mi cama, ya que ni siquiera llegaba a conocerlas realmente, eran líos de una noche, disfrutaba del momento al igual que ellas, era crudo decirlo así, pero era la realidad…

**FIN**

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo de la nueva historia en el siguiente capitulo meteré a los tres que faltan pero mas que todo irán centrado en lo que os voy poniendo. Espero que os guste y que tenga buena acogida ya que e querido mezclar un poco de todo. Se como irán cada capitulo hasta el final, así que será continuo. Muack, hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, he vuelto y cargada de imaginación y con algo mas de tiempo(espero). Bueno este es el primer capítulo que ya tenía ganas de ponerlo, a ver que acogida tiene este fanfic, espero que buena. Voy a intentar meter de todos los géneros, y aun que todos son protagonistas alguno resaltara mas como siempre, seguro que sabéis de quienes hablo ;). Bueno espero que os guste y que no os decepcione.

**1. Esperando lo inesperado**.

Me encontraba sola paseando por las calles más transitadas de Tokio, me había vestido lo mas formal posible para entrar en la oficina a "servir" a uno de los magnates japoneses mas importantes del país. Estaba de prácticas, así que no me quedaba otra que obedecer ordenes de ese presuntuoso y malhumorado ricachón, aparte de los mandatos de la prepotente directora general, con la que siempre tenía roces.

La empresa era enorme y a todos los tenían en la gran sala con sus mesas individuales de tamaño minúsculo y con sus teléfonos con el que poder apilar toda la basura de la empresa.

A lado de la mesa estaba un chico japonés al que gracias a él me apañe el primer día que llegue. Por así decirlo fue mi salvador en el tema empresarial, me enseño como le gusta a cada jefe todo, donde van los papeles, donde estaba la mesa de café,… Me caía bien y la verdad que si conseguía que me contratasen seria gracias a él.

Era especialmente simpático, que alegraba mi monótona vida un poco, se llamaba Makoto era originario de Tokio, tenia la misma edad de veinticinco años que yo y por eso nos entendíamos tan bien. los dos estábamos en el rango mas bajo de la empresa. Trae café, ordena estos informes, clasifica por orden alfabético estas fichas… Éramos los mandados de la empresa entera, pero era algo y eso era mejor que nada. Comía rápido cada día como podía y de malas maneras, el trabajo ocupaba casi todo el tiempo de mis días y el poco que me quedaba lo pasaba con los compañeros de trabajo.

Por no hablar que vivía en la punta más barata de Tokio, donde tenía un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento. Las escaleras eran estrechar pero aun lo era mas el ascensor, de esos tan antiguos que tienes que cerrar la puerta manualmente para que se ponga en funcionamiento. Me recordaba a un viejo ascensor al que en otros tiempos estaba acostumbrada a él, solo que mas moderno. Aun así el apartamento mantenía el encanto típico de Japón. El suelo estaba cubierto de un tatami no muy bonito pero cálido, las puertas eran correderas, la cocina era pequeña pero el baño era amplio ya que contaba con la bañera cuadrada y las duchas bajas con el cuenco original. Mi cama se trasformaba aquí, en un futon al típico estilo japonés.

Cierto era, que desde que decidí volver a Japón, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en la otra parte del mundo, sobre todo en Francia. Mis antiguos amigos solo se habían quedado en antiguos, nadie opto por mantener contacto y yo por tonta y estúpida que hubiera sido tampoco. Simplemente cada uno siguió sus vidas por su lado.

Al salir del trabajo Makoto y yo fuimos a un restaurante a cenar Sushi, ya que era nuestros plato favorito y mas de ese restaurante. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y empezamos a comer como locos, ¡menudo hambre nos daba el trabajo!. Cada uno comió hasta tener el estómago saciado mientras ayudados de shake nos pasaba mejor la comida. Por suerte mañana era nuestro día de descanso, así que estábamos tranquilos.

Después de esa fantástica cena, se ofreció para acompañarme hasta mi apartamento cosa que acepte, estaba contenta y me sentí a bien estando con él. Me monte en su coche mientras hablábamos de los compañeros de trabajos y de los jefes, creando alguna burla inofensiva. Se bajó del coche para acompañarme a la entrada, llego aquel momento que tanto odiaba desde siempre, las despedidas incomodas. Me despedí como de costumbre, un adiós y gracias por la cena pero al girarme, oí mi nombre, lo que no me imaginaba era que al darme la vuelta me daría un beso en los labios, me quede sorprendida sin apartarme y sin mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, hasta que él se separó, mirándome y sonriendo. Hasta mañana llegue a escuchar mientras se alejaba de mi vista.

Entre en casa, deje los zapatos y me deje caer en el sofá tal cual estaba parándome a pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Desde aquel día, me di cuenta de que me empezaba a gustar Makoto y me hacía sentirme cómoda como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Nos veíamos dentro y fuera de la empresa y cada vez me reía mas con él, visitábamos lugares preciosos y disfrutaba de su compañía. Por todo ello decidí ser su novia.

Pero no todo era tan bonito como me imagine, no era por él era mas por mi, o por así decirlo era por mi, directamente.

Todo empezó cuando…

Decidimos salir a cenar en primavera, eran fiestas entonces y cada uno vestía con los trajes tradicionales japoneses, con kimonos. Era una gran feria donde los puestos de comida, bebida, los bailes y desfiles japoneses invadían las calles.

Probamos todo lo que podíamos, entre bebida y comida, todo lo que había era artesanal y siempre sabia mejor que el de las grandes empresas, así que, había que aprovechar. Dimos grandes paseos recorriendo cada rincón. Nos sentamos en un banco al final de la feria para poder observar bien los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban toda la ciudad. Makoto me pasaba el brazo por encima de mis hombros, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en uno de los suyos.

Cuando los fuegos finalizaron fuimos dando un paseo hasta llegar a mi apartamento, donde me acompaño y le invite a pasar. Le ofrecí algo de beber, pero negó con la cabeza, la verdad que después de todo lo que habíamos bebido era lo menos apropiado. Me senté en el sofá a su lado y encendimos la televisión para poder ver alguna película.

Mientras veíamos la película, Makoto se iba acercando mas a mi, llegándome a abrazar hacia él. Alce la cabeza y le mire, él respondió girándola y mirándome al igual que yo. Cada uno se fue acercando hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso, un largo e intenso beso que cada vez cogía mas fuerza y mas calor. Sus brazos empezaban a bajar hacia mis hombros, haciendo que la fina tela de seda del kimono cayese hasta mis codos, dejándole ver mis clavículas y mi escote desnudo. Me dejaba llevar, notaba como sus manos ansiosas recorrían mi espalda para desatarme el obi, y como lograba con gran certeza hacerlo. La sujeción del kimono cedía al desaparecer las ataduras del obi, pudiendo así bajar mas todavía el kimono. Me agarro de la espalda para tumbarme en el sofá y notar al instante el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Aparto sus manos de la parte trasera de mi cuerpo para poder desabrochar el kimono por delante, sus manos frías recorrían mi vientre lentamente, mientras algo que crecía se iba haciendo notar en mi vientre…

- Makoto, yo…

- ¿Que pasa Yumi? ¿Estoy haciendo algo inapropiado?

- No es eso, es solo que no estoy preparada… todavía.

Dije mientras me incorporaba y me cubría bien con el kimono, Makoto me gustaba y le quería, pero no podía, no estaba lista para entregarme a él. La razón no la diré, simplemente no era el momento.

- Sera mejor que te deje descansar, mañana hablamos. No te preocupes.- dijo mientras me besaba el pelo.

- Gracias por lo de hoy, y yo siento…

- No tienes nada que sentir , Ashita.

- Sayōnara

Me despedí de él mientras veía como se alejaba de mi apartamento…

* * *

Desde entonces estuvo actuando con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, en cierto modo era un alivio pero no podía dejar de pensar el por qué no me preguntaba el por qué no podía. Estoy segura que tendría mil preguntas en su cabeza y sin embargo la mía llena de dudas… ninguna sobre él, quería estar con el, pero quería estar segura de que el estaba bien.

Llegamos a la empresa como cada mañana, todo en nosotros seguía normal, cada vez pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, sin agobios, cada uno teniendo su espacio. Intentábamos que en la empresa no se notase nada raro, simplemente que diéramos la imagen de unos buenos compañeros de trabajo.

La directora nos hizo llamar a los dos a su despacho, no creía que se enterarían tan rápido pero aun así había que ser cautelosos y acudir lo antes posible. Llamamos a la puerta y esperamos a que nos dieran paso. Cogimos asiento y nos sonrió, diciendo que los dos tendría que irse en un par de días fuera del país para llevar a cabo un trabajo importante del que solo se podría realizar en el extranjero. No nos dijeron el País ni siquiera en que consistía lo que tendríamos que hacer, pero era obligatorio ir, ya que ascenderían de puesto al acabar ese trabajo.

Nos dieron permiso para retirarnos e ir a preparar todo el equipaje que pudiésemos, no nos dieron las indicaciones justas de cuánto tiempo estaríamos, supusimos que sería al finalizar aquel misterioso proyecto.

Metí todos los trajes del trabajo y toda mi ropa informal que utilizaba habitualmente, con la que mas cómoda me sentía. Las maletas estaban a rebosar de cosas, algunas útiles y otras seguro no tanto, pero prefería ser precavida a no serlo.

Saque una foto con mi móvil de todo mi equipaje y se la mande a Makoto , con la que me respondió con otra foto que mostraba con su poco equipaje. Fui a la cama pronto pero no dejaba de pensar en lo misterioso que había sido todo lo de irnos de viaje tan repentinamente y el por que de solo dos tristes becarios…

Apague mi despertador de un golpe seco y me levante de un salto, rumbo al baño me iba desvistiendo de mi pijama para meterme en la ducha, mientras el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo conseguía despejarme y tener algo de mejor aspecto del que amanecí. Me vestí con la ropa que había dejado preparada ayer, me asee y me peine un poco, ya que ahora tenia el pelo algo mas largo, tardaba un poco mas en peinármelo de lo que recordaba anteriormente. Me encamine hacia la cocina haciéndome un té, no muy caliente para poder bebérmelo lo mas rápido posible antes de que llegara Makoto montado en el taxi.

Y tan rápido… ya que mi móvil tenía dos mensajes de él diciéndome que subía a ayudarme a bajar todas esas maletas. Abrí la puerta y entro un Makoto emocionado al que no solía estar tan acostumbrada a ver, entro y me dio un beso de buenos días en los labios, cosa que aun se me hacia algo inusual.

- ¡Ohayō! Ya veo que estas lista para irnos.

- Kon'nichiwa, si eso parece. Te veo muy emocionado.

- Y es que lo estoy, por si no te has dado cuenta, es nuestro primer viaje juntos.

- No si ya me parecía a mi, parece que te estas occidentalizando.

- Si lo dices por el beso, me apetecía hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿Por qué crees que vamos a occidente?

- No se supongo que intuición femenina.

- Me lo tendría que haber imaginado… ¿Lista?

- Si, vamos.

Nos calzamos a la entrada como siempre y bajamos por el ascensor, ahí estaba el taxista con cara de pocos amigos, que al ver todo lo que yo llevaba se bajo para meter al maletero. Nos montamos en la parte trasera cada uno en una de las ventanillas mirando el paisaje, para luego poder recordarlo con mas claridad cuando estuviésemos en el lugar que nos deparasen.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos a la oficina a por los billetes mientras facturábamos las maletas a un lugar aun desconocido. Cuando dimos nuestros apellidos y nombre, lo único que nos dijeron era que ya estaba todo listo, que no necesitábamos los billetes ya que tenían todo tasado por la empresa. Cada vez se me hacia mas raro el hecho de no saber a donde nos dirigíamos. Un hombre trajeado se acerco a nosotros pidiéndonos que le acompañásemos hasta el pasillo de la entrada del avión. Miraba y miraba pero no conseguía ver ningún dato sobre el destino.

Al entrar al avión, nos sentaron en unos buenos asientos, de los del final. A nuestro lado aun no había nadie, pero el hombre trajeado aquel, entro a la vez y se sentó junto a nosotros.

- Perdona,¿ pero nos puede decir aun que sea el destino?- aproveche a decir.

- Cogió su móvil y realizo una llamada mientras me hacia un gesto con la mano, como que esperase.

- Oye Makoto, ¿no te parece muy raro el que nuestro destino sea un tema tabú?.

- No creo que lo sea, simplemente ahora nos lo dirán ¿no crees?.

- Se me hace raro, pero igual soy un poco exagerada.

- Tal vez un poco, relájate y disfruta del viaje.

- Esta bien, aun así cuando cuelgue le volveré a preguntar.

El avión ya empezaba a despegar y ese hombre aun seguía hablando por teléfono, además ese avión parecía no tener megafonía o por lo menos yo no oírla ya que, ni con esas me entere del destino. Makoto estaba muy tranquilo, pero conociéndole era algo habitual, seria una cabezona por el resto de mi vida pero necesitaba saberlo.

- Oiga señor, ¿nos puede decir de una vez a donde nos dirigimos?

- Si claro, vuestro trabajo lo realizareis desde… Francia.

- ¿Francia?

- No tendrá inconveniente, señorita Ishiyama¿ no?.

- Pues…. No, y ¿a que parte de Francia vamos?.

- Yumi,¿pasa algo?- interrumpió Makoto.

- No, nada, es que Francia… no se… me imagine otro lugar.

- Tranquila, si vamos a París no hay problema, ya que es la ciudad del amor.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Si, y la ciudad de mis recuerdos también… En si tampoco tenia motivos para contarle mi pasado a Makoto, todavía no podía hacerlo, ya que Xana era un secreto y si le contaba cualquier cosa puede que desvelase algo, cosa que todos juramos no hacerlo, y no quería marcar ningún rastro sobre eso, pero… Estaba nerviosa y mucho…

Después de tantas horas de viaje, entre dormir pequeñas cabezadas, hablar , reír con Makoto y mirar por la pequeña ventanilla, vimos la ciudad, la gran ciudad de París, volvía a estar en Francia después de seis años y medio. En cuanto puse un pie en el aeropuerto mi corazón latió fuerte al recordar todos esos recuerdos que pase aquí. Makoto cada vez me miraba mas extrañado y yo cada vez tenia mas miedo de que podría sospechar algo.

Un coche negro y grande con el logo de la empresa nos estaba esperando fuera. Aun eran las nueve de la mañana, y todo podía verse en perfecto estado, parecía que la ciudad había cambiado bastante aun que aun mantenía ese brillo que tenia cuando me fui.

Montamos en el coche mientras el hombre trajeado metía todo el equipaje ayudado de otro en el maletero del coche. Veía cada sitio por el que estábamos pasando y vi el cartel que indicaba que salíamos de Paris. Preferí no preguntar ya que podía parecer pesada y causar alguna pregunta inapropiada.

Makoto rompió el silencio preguntando el por qué nos habían escogido a nosotros dos y no a otros mas cualificados, la respuesta de los hombres de traje fue que los dos hablábamos francés perfectamente y porque en la empresa querían tener gente bien formada para progresar y que este trabajo era muy importante, para eso y para la empresa.

Seguí observando el camino, y no veía mas que campos verdes y mas campos con alguna casa suelta, nos metimos por un camino lleno de piedritas, parecíamos alejarnos bastante de la carretera. No calcule bien el tiempo del trayecto, pero estaba lejos. Llegamos a una casa enorme cerca de un lago y un gran campo verde.

- Aquí es. Os enseñare la casa y vuestros puestos de trabajo, ellos se encargaran del equipaje.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entramos en esa gran casa, constaba de tres pisos, en el primer piso había una gran cocina, un baño una sala de estar enorme y dos despachos cada uno con tres mesas. Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraban seis habitaciones y otro gran baño. La tercera planta no pudimos verla ya que estaba candada con llave, nos comento que esa sala utilizaríamos en otro momento, mas adelante. Nos dio dos móviles uno a cada uno y se fue sin dejarnos hablar.

- Makoto, no se te hace raro que haya seis habitaciones siendo solo dos personas.

- Si, seguramente vendrán mas becarios de otros países a trabajar.

- Ya, puede ser, es lo lógico… .

- Por cierto Yumi, nunca me habías dicho que hablabas francés.

- La verdad se me olvido y no le di importancia. ¿Bueno escogemos habitación?

- Claro, subamos el equipaje.

- Escogimos cada uno una habitación, no podíamos crear sospechas y tampoco quería crear situación precipitadas con el.

- Creo que me daré una ducha. Después de viajar lo necesito.

- Vale, iré a dar una vuelta al lago y sus alrededores mientras tanto.

- Vale, sin problema, iré a buscarte cuando acabe.

- Bien, tomate tu tiempo.

Me metí en el baño y cerré la puerta, me quite la ropa y la deje tirada por el suelo, encendí el agua de la ducha y espere a que se pusiera en la temperatura que me gustaba. Me metí, en la ducha y empezó a caerme agua por el cuerpo, suerte que había unos jabones pequeños que ponían de cortesía, por que se me olvido por completo el coger los míos. Me enjabone y estuve debajo del agua bastante tiempo.

Oí como Makoto volvía de su paseo, la verdad que me estaba retrasando mucho en ducharme, apague el agua y al correr la cortina me di cuenta de que la las toallas brillaban por su ausencia. Me gire mirando hacia la pared de la ducha y grite.

- Tráeme una toalla por favor.

Escuche como subía las escaleras y se aproximaba al baño, toco dos veces y le di permiso para entrar. Me gire dejando mi cuerpo de medio lado mientras extendía el brazo que medio tapaba mis pechos, quite la cortina y cogí la toalla, destapando el rostro de la persona que me daba la toalla…

**FIN**

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que os halla gustado, creo que como comienzo esta bien los datos y eso que doy, claro que conforme escriba se sabrán mas cosas y otras hasta el final nada. YA siento el desaparecimiento pero me han pasado cosas de gafes… . Pronto actualizare los momentos. Espero vuestras opiniones. Un besoo enorme. (No me va muy bien lo de la ortografía, es mi maldición con los portátiles, no lo toméis en cuenta que lo corregiré mas detalladamente)

CodeYumyUlrich: Jajaj Francia no va a temblar Europa ;). Yate dije en su momento que me hizo mucha gracia lo de Makumi ni siquiera lo había pensado pero ahora ya esta denominado eso para esos dos. Que haríamos sin tus ocurrencias. Un beso, espero que te guste.

CodeYumishiyama: Pues se me paso, mil perdones, tranqui que las siguientes te aviso, el que últimamente el tiwtter me esta mareando. Espero que te guste este también, tengo las ideas frescas y se hasta el final aun que lo hare un poco largo, que si no… un beso cariñin.

holaminombreesdrama : Me alegra verte por este también . SI creo que casi todos hemos pasado por algo parecido en algún momento… siempre pasa eso, ni idea de por que. Ulrich actúa no como es el pero igual siendo el mas adulto y frustrado por así decirlo. Espero no hacerte llorar, creo que no me pasare de dramática esta vez jeje. Un beso :)

codedellarobia: Jaja que boba eres, pensaba que decías fuerte por el irse una noche con cada una no por trabajar con Walter, este chico pierde el norte esperemos que encuentre su brújula ;) . Yumi es Yumi, pero bueno ya una se cansa y decide probar cosas nuevas jaja. Un muxu

HeiMao.3 : La verdad que lo quería hacer corto y no dar muchos datos ya que así atrapo a mas curiosos jeje, así creo suspense jeje. Espero que te valla gustando, yo a vosotras también os e echado de menos y mucho. Un besoo.

Gracias a tod s!


End file.
